Star Wars: The Will of Revan
by TheNoxx
Summary: Nothing to be described here, you must read it no spoilers...
1. Prologue

**Dear readers, I have stopped the progress on Harry Potter and the Light Side of the Force and have started this new epic story Star Wars: The Will of Revan. I hope you will enjoy it and don't worry I will continue HP and the Light Side of the Force soon. Now just enjoy this epic new story of mine...**

Open shields, open shields!"

"It's down sir, they're sending in boarding party sir."

Suddenly, a Sith starfighter crashed in to the command deck of the docking bay.

The crimson fire burns the officers as Carth looks desperately, through the coms camera of the Endar Spire's escape pods deck. He blamed himself for _leaving_ those soldiers behind and ran to the escape pods to help Bastila, it was so painful for him to look at good men die. _Carth_ shut down the cameras frustratedly...

-line break-

Revan woke up as the sound and noises of the battle outside rages through the hollow space. Why is he here? In a Republic battle cruiser? Revan only remembered being thrown to a terminal by a turret from a ship, he sensed it, it was his apprentice Darth Malak. But now his objective is to get out of this cruiser.

Revan sensed something approaching from the door, he hide beside the door and used the force to pull a vibrosword from a table in the middle of the room. A man approached from the door, a tall blonde man in Republic trooper uniform. He suddenly use his sword to stab the man in the back, the man fell to the ground but the sword doesn't seen to penetrate the soldier's armor.

"Hey! What are you doing new recruit? Stabbing a fellow soldier? I'm Ensign Trask, Trask Ulg-" a burst of Sith lightning shot in the body of the man Revan believed to be called "Trask Ulgo", surely a member of one of Alderaan's noble houses, House Ulgo. House Ulgo was an ally of the Republic, this could blame the Republic for this Ulgo's death and the treaty between House Ulgo and the Republic will break.

"Pathetic." Revan pissed, then he loot the security codes for the door from Trask. He departed from the room with a vibro blade and a rifle packed up on his back. The next door opened, a corpse of a Republic trooper was in front of the door, Revan look further there are two Sith troopers marked as an elite boarding party stood with rifles in hands.

"Halt! Who are you? Are you with the Republic?"one of the soldier said.

"I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith." Revan said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come on everyone knows that Revan is dead don't play tricks on us Republic scu- urk...ark...arrrkuurggkk!" the crippling choke of Revan took effect on the taunting soldier, but lastly Revan let go of him.

"Does that proof it now?" He said intimidatingly.

"Y-y-yes, my lord. I-I-I've just- wait you could just been a Jedi trying to fake Revan. Die!" The Sith soldier rushed in to Revan then whoosh! The soldier was thrown away by the unstoppable wave of energy, Revan's force push. The other was shocked in gear even if Revan couldn't see his face but he can still sense his growing emotions, suddenly his mind was crushed by fear which Revan has fulfilled it with pure darkness.

Revan continued through the hallways of the Republic-hammerhead cruiser, Revan stopped and struggled by a disturbance in the force, a familiar presence is on this ship not Malak but the Jedi who led Jedi strike team on his ship before... this, the escape pods! He rushed through with a mazing speed while in force stealth, but at last he stopped at a scene of a Sith fighting a Jedi.

"Fregori? Is that you?" He recognized the Sith that was dueling with the Jedi, Fregori was one of Revan's elite boarding party.

Fregori continued to fight the unstopping whirls of the Jedi's lightsaber, ignoring his words. Revan unleashed a storm of pure Sith lightning directly at the Jedi's body. The Jedi, she couldn't the lightning came it shocked her until she was exhausted then Fregori impaled her with his crimson blade. Revan pulled the Jedi's lightsaber from her hand and ignited the ocean-aqua blade, a color of the Jedi Guardian, Revan hated it.

"How? How did you know my name? And how can you shoot Sith lightning?" Fregori hesitated with confusion.

"It's me Fregori. You were one in my elite boarding party, I am Revan." Revan spoke which he does not expect another person, a Sith this time that wouldn't believe that he is Darth Revan the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Lord Revan? Is that really you? But-but the Jedi killed you how can you-survive? But I sensed it this is really you, my lord." Fregori reacted strangely, but still that is just what Revan want.

"Very well, it's a long story I'll have time to tell it to you later Fregori. Now we need to go to the escape pods." Revan answered.

"Yes, my lord please take my lightsaber. Such color like blue doesn't fit a Dark Lord like you." Revan exchanged the saber with Fregori without an answer or thank you. Then the two goes on the bridge, no one was there, just corpses of Sith and Republic troops lying around, they moved on to the next room. A Sith walked in and Revan without hesitation commanded Fregori through the force for him to attack, they both did. Revan first threw Fregori's lightsaber to the... Darth Bandon, he should have known it was Malak's apprentice which he hated. The lightsaber sliced Bandon's sabered-hand off. Bandon screamed and Revan pulled the fallen saber to his hand and throwing the red lightsaber back to Fregori which has just thrown the blue saber at Bandon's other hand too, one hand cutter of and a limb severed, a perfect condition for surrender...


	2. Chapter 1: Playing Along

**Hello readers! I really thank you all for the comments and the support from last chapter. Hope you're going to like this one.**

Revan and Fregori continued to the escape pods realizing there is no time to interrogate their prisoner, so they could as well behead Bandon which they did. They have killed plenty Sith Soldiers on the way but now Revan was contacted by a Republic Trooper saying he is the last surviving member of the Endar Spire but as soon as that trooper recognized that Fregori was beside him he fled and shut the security cams. When Revan and his company reached the escape pods they jumped in one and began the launch sequence.

The escape pod was shot down to the surface of Taris, a world that is now controlled by a Sith quarantine, though the Deeper you live there it's the worse because of the Rakghoul plague. But now the pod is on fire and going through the planet's atmosphere, suddenly Revan saw a big building in their path he used the force to surprisingly redirect the escape pod to land on the building. Fregori looked in surprise knowing one day he can be powerful like that and overthrow Revan.

"Maybe one day you will succeed Fregori but now, just dream." Revan spoke and he was reading Fregori's thoughts.

They landed on a landing pad of the building that seemed to be the richest in the city looking that's it's the highest and most luxurious. Someone approached from the elevator, an aristocrat looks like the owner of the house.

"What are you doing here!? How dare you invade my personal palace! I'll call the police right n-oooooooooooooowwwwwww!" the man screamed as he was thrown away in the the vast cityscape of Taris and again by Revan's force push.


End file.
